1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toothbrush apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pressure alarm toothbrush assembly wherein the same is directed to the indication of excessive pressure employed in a toothbrushing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toothbrush apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,599 to Scheller indicating contacts arranged within a housing to indicate excessive pressure exerted during a toothbrushing.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a structure arranged to provide for the indication of toothbrushing excessive pressure, as well as permitting adjustment of the pressure to actuate an associated audible alarm and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.